Life as we know it
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Bella's POV, All Humman, OOC. Carlise and Esme adopt because they can't have their own children. What happens when Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon join the house.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I sat in my room with Rose and Emmett, two of my adopted siblings. The radio was blaring, annoying the shit out of Edward, our other adopted brother. We were waiting for our adopted parents to return with two more children that they just adopted.

Rose was sitting on the love seat going through car magazines. Emmett was lounging on my desk chair strumming at his guitar to the song I was blaring. I was catching up on homework from the days I missed at school due to the flu.

Edward stormed into my room and rudely turned my stereo off. We all looked at him, I don't like anyone touching my stuff.

"What the fuck Edward?" I asked.

"I can't hear myself concentrate." He said walking out of my room. I followed.

"You could have just turned it down dumbass." I said pushing him. I know, pushing at 16 is immature, but it was all I could think of. He faced me.

"Really Bella? Pushing at our age?" He said more then asking. We were now in the living room.

"Well you touched my stereo. You asked for it." I said my voice raising slightly. This in turn started a yelling match between us.

That is how our adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, found us. Edward and I were screaming at each other for no reason now, while Emmett and Rose made sure we didn't get physically violent. It is well known in Forks that Edward and I were violent, more so with each other.

It started when I was adopted last year. I am Wiccan and he was raised Christian. This in turn started a love/hate friendship between us. Neither of us have been thrilled about loosing our parents at a young age. While he was adopted by the Cullen's not long after his lose, I was shuffled from foster home to foster home until I was finally adopted by the Cullen's last year. Rose and Emmett followed soon after I did. I got along perfectly with both of them. Rose didn't fully believe in anything and Emmett just wasn't interested in religion.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked, causing the screaming to stop. And for my headache to return. I started rubbing my temples, trying to relieve the tension.

"Sorry Carlisle. Edward turned my stereo off and I got mad." I said.

"You two need to learn to get along. Now I want you four to welcome Jasper and Mary Alice into the family." Carlisle said.

"I prefer Alice." The short girl said quietly.

"Whatever." I said going back to my room for some pain medicine. And the whole family followed me.

"Will you at least look at them Bella?" Esme asked.

I turned around and stopped when I looked at the new duo. Alice was 4'11'' with short, spiked black hair and Jasper stood at 6'0'' with honey colored hair that fell in his face. Jasper is hot was all my mind could process.

"Hi." I waved weakly. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Now that we have met, Edward it is time for our run." Emmett said leaving. Edward followed. I went in search of my medicine again.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I shouldn't have screamed at Edward. My head hurts." I half whined out.

"Lay down for awhile. We'll call you when dinner is ready." He said ushering everyone out of my room. I laid down and napped for a couple of hours.

During dinner Emmett made jokes to make the newcomers laugh and feel at ease. Edward and I glared at each other.

"Bella, do you mind if Mary Alice sleeps in your room tonight?" Esme asked me. We all looked at her. "Her room isn't quit finished. It is rude to make her sleep on the floor."

Then everyone looked at me, no telling trying to gauge my reaction. I looked at the tiny girl, then Esme.

"Have you asked Rose yet?" I asked.

"I won't stay with her." Alice half spat out. I looked at her quickly. No doubt Rose was a bitch towards the girl. It is hard for Rose to accept anyone new.

"Then I have no option but let you sleep on my couch. But I warn you now, touch my shit and you loose a limb." I stated.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Carlisle reprimanded me. I didn't even give him a look. Dinner remained silent after that.

Alice followed me to my room later that night. I pointed to the couch and went to my bed.

"You sleep there. Don't be too disturbed if there are any wet spots." I said grinning.

"Why would there be wet spots?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Rose said from my door. Alice shivered then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I grinned at Rose.

"What are we watching tonight?" I asked as the boys entered.

"_The Exorcist." Edward said with a grin. I smiled. That was our movie that we actually bonded over and didn't hate each other about the other's religion. We just don't get along because we are teens. _

"_Popcorn is here." Emmett said handing out bowls. Alice entered and was fully confused._

"_It is movie night." I said with a shrug. _

_Rose and Emmett took there spot on the love seat while I sat on my bed. Edward set the movie up and laid down on my bed. Alice and Jasper just stood there not moving. _

"_Jasper came join me and Mary Alice you can join Edward." I said shrugging. I wanted to gauge Alice's reaction to me calling her Mary Alice._

_Jasper joined me and Alice looked unsure. Edward got up and turned the lights off and pulled the short girl to the bed. I laughed at her mumbled protests._

"_Shut up the movie is starting." Emmett said throwing popcorn at the girl. I laughed. _

"_I prefer the name Alice." She mumbled out._

"_Well, Alice," I said, "Shut up and enjoy the movie."_

_I pushed Edward off the bed when the girls head turned 360 degrees around. He got up and threw popcorn at me. Alice buried herself into Edward's side when he laid back down. _

_Around 3 am Carlisle poked his head in. We were all awake still._

"_Go to bed guys. I expect all of you ready for the social worker at lunch time." He said. He was dressed for work._

"_Where are you going?" I asked._

"_I just returned home. I had to deliver the Stanley's baby." He said._

"_Jessica was pregers?" Rose and I asked looking at each other._

"_No, her mother was." Carlisle said walking away. _

_The guys went to their rooms also. Alice laid on the love seat while Rose and I fell asleep on my bed. Esme woke us up around 10 telling us to start showering and be ready for lunch in 2 hours. I groaned as I got up. Rose left to get ready. Alice was still asleep. I let her be and went to shower. _

_Thirty minutes later Alice was still asleep. I quickly dressed then woke her up. She rolled off the love seat with a groan. I laughed at her. She glared at me as she got up._

"_Go shower, lunch is in an hour and a half." I said brushing my hair. _

_By the time Alice finished her shower I had my 'social worker' outfit on, as Rose deemed it. I had on a short black skirt, red spaghetti strap tank and my leather choker. My pentacle necklace was displayed on my neck. Alice stopped in her tracks and looked at me weird. I gave her a 'what?' look. She shrugged and got dressed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When the social worker arrived she looked us teens over before talking to Carlisle and Esme. I could tell she still didn't approve of my attire. Lunch consisted of grilled cheese and chips, something Esme knew all of us teens would eat without complaint. The social worker, who I still refuse to call by name, asked Edward and I how we feel about the new additions.

"I am happy with two new friends." Edward said. I looked at him. He shrugged and finished his meal. Always playing nice with the lady.

"I am happy that Edward is happy." I replied with a grin.

"Bella." Esme said choking slightly on her water.

"What? If Edward is happy and we fight less than I am happy." I said with a shrug finishing my meal.

"Is that how you truly feel?" The social worker asked.

"If he has a new friend, and I have a new friend then we are both happy. Why does it matter what we think and feel about this?" I asked.

"Because Jasper and Mary Alice-"

"It's Alice." I said when Alice looked unhappy about her full name.

"What?" The lady asked.

"She prefers Alice, not Mary Alice." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't care what she prefers. Her name is Mary Alice that is what I will call her. Now the reason it matters is because the two of them have come from different up comings then you and Edward." She said.

"What? They didn't get beaten every day? Or did they not see their parents violently killed before their eyes?" I said, knowing I hit a cord with everyone in the room.

"Bella that is enough." Carlisle said in a stern tone.

"Whatever." I said leaving the table.

I went to the back porch and sat on the loveseat swing. I fumed on the porch for several hours. I knew the social worker left not long after my scene, but I didn't care. I never left the rebellious stage since my parents killing.

"Bella," Esme said joining me. "Why don't you come inside and have some hot chocolate?"

"Did Carlisle send you out to judge my mood?" I asked. I never got mad at Esme, but Carlisle used her as a 'Bella mood detector' and it was unfair to Esme.

"Yes." Esme said with a small grin. I snorted as I got up.

"You know Carlisle does that on purpose so he doesn't have to hear me scream." I said as we entered the house.

"I know. And I don't mind really. I know you won't snap at me." She said.

"I'm sorry about my earlier behavior. I guess I should apologize to Rose, Emmett and Edward." I said heading upstairs.

Edward wasn't in his room; I assumed he went running since I didn't hear Emmett either. Rose sat on her bed, curled around the giant rose pillow I won her at the summer carnival. I lightly knocking on the door and waited for her to acknowledge me.

"What do you want Bella?" She asked still looking out of her window.

"I am sorry about earlier. My shut up button never works." I said still standing in the hall.

"What hurt the most Bella was the way you hurt Emmett. You didn't see the look of helplessness he had when you said all that stuff then ran off. We trust you Bella and for the first time since we arrived, you hurt us." Rose said wiping tears from her face.

I went to her side and held my arms open. She leaned into me.

"I'm sorry Rose, I really am. I am so used to Edward provoking me and knowing what we already know." I said. I heard movement and looked to the doorway. Emmett stood there with the most hurt look on his face. I looked down ashamed.

"Don't pity me Bella." He said.

"It isn't pity Emmett. I am ashamed with myself. For the first time in my life I am ashamed with what I did. And I know I cannot take back what I said. But I ask that you forgive me in time and we can be friends." I said going to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Forks, Wa.

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the weekend. No one bothered me. When Monday morning arrived I was in no mood for school, but I got ready anyway. I knew Carlisle and Esme would send me to school whether I wanted to go or not, why fight them? I entered the kitchen and made a bee line for the pantry, not in the mood for anything other than pop tarts.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said with a smile. I mumbled out a good morning of my own and ate my pop tarts in silence.

"Is it ok if Jasper rides with you, Rose and Emmett?" Edward asked me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I won't do anything rash with Alice. We just want to talk without Emmett's loud mouth."

"Is this what you want Alice?" I asked. It was a code the four of us put into effect when Emmett was adopted right after Rose was. It was one of those safety codes; we won't let you be alone with whomever if you're uncomfortable.

"I am fine with it. I have Jasper's cell if anything happens. You'll be right behind us right?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late." Esme reminded us. We loaded into the two cars; Edward's silver Volvo and my blue Jeep Cherokee.

Emmett and Jasper joked the entire way to school. I couldn't help but smile at Rose who sat next to me. She smiled back before looking out of the window. She hasn't fully forgiven me yet. I can deal with that, we both hold grudges.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said as we got out. I looked at him waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say. "I'm not mad at you. Yea, you upset me, but we all have said things to hurt each other. You and Edward are great at doing that to each other all the time. I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't hold Saturday against you. That lady gets all of our panties in a twist."

"Thank you Emmett. I still shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." I said looking down.

"Bella you are the hardest one to get close too." Rose said causing me to look at her. "I understand that your brain to mouth filter malfunctions all the time. But sometimes you do need to ignore the state."

"Thanks Rose." I said as we hugged. She has forgiven me now along with Emmett. Now only Edward needs to be talked to, but I know not to approach him till he's had several days to calm down.

Edward and I both watched our parents die when we were young. I was five when I witnessed my parents violently killed in a break in of our home. Edward was in a head on collision involving a drunk driver when he was six. Rose was taken from her parents due to neglect and abuse, that's where her hard exterior developed. Emmett was beaten almost daily for the dumbest things.

When lunch came I was in a horrible mood. I didn't want to be anywhere near the cafeteria. But as always I went, knowing one of them would hunt me down and force me to eat. I sat between Jasper and Rose at lunch. Edward was across from me with Alice on one side and Emmett on the other. Edward wouldn't look at me, which is fine. I understand he is pissed at me.

The rest of the day sped by. I waited for Alice and Jasper to come out of the school since Edward left already. Emmett was joking with Rose. Alice looked confused when she approached us.

"I don't bite Alice." I said with a small smile. "Edward went ahead of us because he is still pissed at me."

"Oh, ok." Alice said getting in the back with Emmett and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle weren't home yet. Edward was sitting on the front step waiting for us.

"Forget your key man?" Emmett said laughing. Edward glared at him. "Don't get pissy with me Edward." Emmett and Rose went inside. Alice and Jasper followed. Before I could move I was tackled to the ground. I saw Edward's glare as he held me down.

"What the fuck?" I asked. He growled at me.

I kneed him then pushed him off of me. He got up, obviously in pain and charged me. I side stepped and waited. He came back at me and we started throwing punches and rolling around on the ground. This continued until we were pulled apart and we had a very pissed Esme yelling at us for fighting like this.

"What were you thinking?" She asked on the way to the hospital. Emmett sat between Edward and me.

"I wasn't." Edward said looking down. I sighed. We entered the ER of Forks General. Tiny hospital, smaller staff. Carlisle approached.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said looking at us. Edward and I were both bloody and I was sure there would be bruises later.

"You might want to get him ice." I said quietly.

"Again Bella?" Carlisle asked knowing what I meant.

"He tackled me to the ground." I said as we followed him to an empty room. The cuts looked at and all, Carlisle and Esme left so they could get some painkillers for us. I looked at Edward and laughed.

"What is so damn funny?" He asked.

"Imagining the look in the Chief of Police's face if he had been called out." I said laughing. He laughed with me. The chief had been called out the night I arrived. Edward made some comment and I attacked, much the way he attacked me. When our laughter died down, I looked at my hands. "I am sorry Edward. I know nothing I say will make it better. But remember, I saw my parents murdered just because they were trying to protect me from rape and to get the burglars out."

"I know. It's just that you never let something go."

"I know. Rose told me I need to ignore the state and let the lady say whatever."

"Come on you two. It's time to leave." Esme said from the door. Edward and I followed. The ride home was silent. Emmett kept smirking at us. Once home Edward and I were grounded for three days. Esme knew we didn't do anything during the week so she took our t.v. time away from us. This didn't bother us any, we didn't watch that much t.v. When would she learn that Edward lived on his piano and I lived on drawing and taking pictures?

"Do your homework in the dining room." Esme said pointing to the room. "That goes for all of you." The others followed suit.

"How was school?" Esme asked a few minutes later.

"Bogus." Alice said looking at me.

"Annoying." Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Fun." Emmett said looking at me.

"Strange." Edward said looking at me.

"The usual." Rose said looking at me.

"How was today usual? Edward and I didn't talk," I said looking at her. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

"To annoy you." Edward said with a smile. I grinned back. All is forgiven.

"So tell us about yourselves." Esme said sitting down and looking at the two newcomers.

"My parents were well off, but didn't pay me any mind." Alice said. "They dropped me off at DCS and said they didn't want me cause I was a waste of space." Esme hugged her. Rose looked at me with a look that spoke volumes and I knew exactly what she was saying.

"My mother died of a stroke." Jasper said then took in a breath. "My father beat me every day after that. Said it was my fault that she suffered from it. My brother Peter was already out of the house. He tried to get custody of me but the state said he wasn't stable enough to care for me. My father died in August from a car wreck."

"Does Carlisle know of that?" I asked suddenly then clamped my hands over my mouth. Jasper looked at the table.

"He does. That is why he doesn't get to close to him. Why are you concerned Bella?" Esme said.

"I don't know. It just pains me to see someone else in pain." I said looking at the table. I didn't want to give Rose and Emmett away.

"If you need to talk to anyone Jasper I know what it is like to be beaten for shit that wasn't my doing." Emmett said causing all of us to look at him. He doesn't just open up like that.

"Thanks Emmett." Jasper said with a smile. Esme was so shocked she didn't even have the heart to reprimand the cuss word.

"What happened for you other three to end up here?" Alice asked innocently. Rose smiled at her.

"My parents neglected me. They refused to feed me. Then my father started drinking and would beat me, claiming he wanted a boy and was disappointed that he had a girl. When I was fourteen a teacher caught on and reported to DCS. I was placed in foster care until my parents were dealt with. They gave their rights up easily enough. Six months later I was here. Bella was already here along with Edward and Emmett. Bella and Edward were fighting about something. As soon as I entered they stopped. I later learned they were fighting on where Emmett and I would sleep. Edward wanted more people between him and Bella. Bella wanted us to decide where to sleep. Edward got the short end of the stick."

"That day was funny. Esme had brought me home that morning and then went to get Rose. Poor Carlisle had to stay home and witness the fighting. He holds Esme in a better light now. He tried to step in and Bella went off on him and he was scared. I had never seen him that scared." Emmett said laughing.

I hugged Edward and whispered in his ear so no one else would hear me. "I love you my brother." He looked at me with a smile as he hugged me back.

"What's for dinner I'm hungry." Emmett announced.

"Jasper what would you like?" Esme asked.

"Pizza?" He asked unsure.

"Homemade or delivered?" Esme asked.

"Delivered? We can do homemade on another day." Jasper said. Esme asked what Alice and Jasper wanted on theirs and left to order.

"What about you two?" Alice asked Edward and me. We looked at each other than her.

Edward started. "I was in the car with my parents when I was six. We were coming home from something and a drunk driver hit us head on. My parents died on impact. But I was in the hospital for a week before they were buried and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. For the longest time I had problems with them being out of my sight and with car rides. I healed over the years." He smiled at me.

"When I was five my house was broken into. I was playing a card game with my mom." I smiled then continued. "When my dad heard the noise he grabbed his gun. He was the sheriff of our town. He injured one guy but the others killed him in front of me. My mom tried to protect me as they tried to get to me and rape me. I had dialed 911 as soon as my dad fired his shot. The police heard the whole thing as they sped to my house. The only words I uttered where Swan house, they knew where to go. My mom was killed before they arrived. All are in prison for life." I said. This was the hardest thing to do. "After I was checked out at the hospital I was shuffled from home to home. Some beat me, some showed me love. Others yet only had me for the money. I was back at the DCS office with my case worker when Carlisle and Esme entered. They were looking for someone to adopt so Edward would have company. I shuffled around them without a single word. They asked about me and that afternoon I was adopted and left with them. I refused to talk, not knowing why they wanted me. Edward was the one who got me to talk. He called me the Devil's child because I practice Wiccan. I tackled him much the way he tackled me this afternoon. Not knowing what to do, Carlisle called the chief of police, Adam Wade. Adam handcuffed us both and looked at us. He laughed at us, said that Carlisle and Esme have their hands full with us then left. Esme still has the handcuffs to punish us."

"Wow." Alice said. "So I should really be afraid of Bella and not Rose?"

"No. Rose is the bitch, I'm the artist." I said finishing my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Later that night, once the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, I was in my room drawing. Rose was going through my closet, for whatever reason she had, while Alice sat on my couch. I was unsure why she had taken to following me around now. I smiled when I heard the piano notes filter through the house. Edward and his music.

"Why does he have to play that right now?" Rose asked from in my closet. I merely shrugged, knowing she couldn't see it. "Don't shrug at me Bella. You are closer to him than I am."

"Maybe he is smitten?" Jasper asked from the door. Rose poked her head out of the closet to see who was talking. I smiled at her confused look.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" I asked with a smile. He laughed.

"It is rude, but I have been standing here trying to get your attention." He said. I gestured for him to join me on the bed.

"Why didn't you knock?" I asked.

"He did, several times." Alice said. "Weren't you looking for a top Rose?"

"Yea." Rose said going back into the closet.

"Why would Edward be smitten?" Alice asked. I looked at her funny.

"He likes you." I said going back to my drawing.

"Bella where is that top?" Rose asked from the back of my closet. I rolled my eyes and went to help her.

"Which one?" I asked entering the massive closet. She described my green camouflage tank with a black dragon it. I went to the front of my closet and pulled it off its hanger.

"Your closet is so disorganized." Rose muttered as she left my room. I rolled my eyes at her. I saw Jasper holding my sketch pad. I resisted the urge to yell at him. I swallowed as I walked over.

"You have a great talent there." He said quietly. I smiled my thanks as he handed the pad over. I went back to my drawing.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at her. "Why are you in your room?"

"Emmett is probably playing a game or watching a movie in the living room. Edward and I aren't allowed to watch the tv, that includes games and movies."

"There's outside." She said looking out my window. I heard the pitter patter of the rain as she made an 'oh' look.

"Yea. You don't have to stay here." I said, trying to get her out of my room. She rolled her eyes.

"So you can drool over Jasper alone." Alice muttered. I laughed as she left.

Jasper and I talked until Esme came around with her usual 'lights out' speech. She always made us turn out our lights by 10 during the school week. That night Rose woke me up in tears.

"Come here Rose." I said lifting my quilt. She curled into me and sobbed. She only did this when she had nightmares. This went on all week. Around midnight every night Rose would crawl into bed with me and sob. I would then lay awake until 4 and get another hour or so of sleep. It was wearing me down quick.

Friday afternoon I finally corned Rose. She told me the nightmares were of her childhood. Her father would beat her. That night Emmett joined Rose and me in my bed. A way of trying to comfort Rose. I couldn't sleep because I had no room in my own bed. Emmett is a bed hog.

I left my room intent on going down stairs to sleep on the couch when I noticed Jasper's light on and door open. Intrigued, I approached his room. He was reading a book. I smiled as I watched him a moment before knocking. He looked up confused than smiled seeing me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded patting the spot next to him. I joined him on the bed and sighed.

"What has you up? I thought you went to sleep a while ago." Jasper said.

"I went to bed, but Emmett is a bed hog and with him and Rose in my bed I had no room." I said.

"Join me then." Jasper said surprising me. We talked a lot and got to know each other the last week.

"I don't want to intrude." I said quickly.

"It is ok. I want to try something anyways." He said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" I asked truly curious now. I like Jasper a lot.

"I want to know what it feels like to have your body next to mine while I hold you." He said. I blushed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I like you Bella. I have been trying to figure out a way of asking you out, but nothing seems right. I know I've been here a week, but I feel a connection with you." He said. I smiled as I agreed to sleep in his bed.

He turned out his light and lay down next to me. I lay on my side as he spooned behind me. I sighed when his arm went over my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I complied, enjoying him touching me. I haven't had a boyfriend before. I was raped in one of the foster homes, but I still hadn't had a boyfriend.

Saturday morning I woke to voices. They were whispering if they should wake us or not. I cracked one eye open and looked at Edward and Rose.

"Will the two of you shut up?" Jasper mumbled into my neck. I giggled as he held me tighter.

"Did you two do the naughty?" Rose asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No." I said sitting up. Jasper groaned as he rolled onto his back. I looked at the clock. It was 10 am.

"Esme says come down or she'll dump a bucket of cold water on you." Edward said. Esme holds true to her word.

"Tell her we're up. Come on Jasper. A wet bed is no fun." I said pulling him with me.

"I'm tired. Someone talks in her sleep." He mumbled as we went downstairs.

Esme had breakfast on the table. Emmett was whining about how hungry he is. Esme smiled as we entered.

"Morning Esme." I greeted.

Emmett piled food onto his plate happy he could eat. We joked around while we ate. Once we had the dishes cleaned and put away and left over food put away we all went to shower and dress for the day. Esme was taking all of us to the mall for whatever reason.

"Why are we here?" I asked as Esme parked her Yukon.

"Shopping, I took you, Rose and Emmett shopping. Jasper and Alice need to get their rooms the way they want it." Esme said. "Carlisle is picking up the paint and wood for their book shelves."

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Can Edward and I go to the bookstore?" Alice asked.

"Sure hunny." Esme said with a smile. "How about we split up and meet in the food court in three hours?"

"Ok." We all replied. Esme no doubt would end up in the home section of the mall.

"Where to first Jasper?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Arcade." Emmett said smiling.

"No thanks Em." I said as we headed towards Hot Topic. He frowned.

"Let's go in here." Rose said pointing to the store. We entered and Jasper got a bunch of band tees. I got stickers for my collection.

Then we went to the Apple store and got iPod's for Alice and Jasper. I called Edward and had him ask Alice what kind she wanted and with how much memory. She wanted a 16 gig iPod touch. Jasper got one too. Rose and I grabbed a bunch of cases for all of us. We all had gotten the new touch screens before school started. We then got iTunes cards so songs could be purchased. Jasper looked at us like we were crazy.

"You get used to the money factor." I said with a shrug. I knew that Esme had their laptops at home for a welcome to the family gift. Their cell phones are older phones that will be replaced come Christmas. We all went through the old cell phone thing. Carlisle and Esme do it to make sure we are responsible before getting us any phone we want.

We met the others in the food court. Alice already had a bunch of bags consisting of clothes. Fashion queen much?

"Have fun guys?" Esme asked when we stopped.

"Yea. Can I hang at the arcade after lunch?" Emmett said.

"After we eat we are heading to get Jasper clothes from where ever he chooses. Alice already got some clothes." Esme said. Emmett sulked.

"I call Taco Bell." I said.

"I call Chik-fil-a." Edward said.

"I'm with him." Alice said. The others wanted Taco Bell.

"Get whatever you want." Esme said walking to the Arby's. After lunch we headed to the Wal-Mart. A guy after my heart. Wal-Mart and Target are my favorite superstores.

"Alice fashion doesn't have to cost an arm and a leg." Rose said as we looked around. Jasper was trying on some jeans.

"But Wal-Mart?" Alice asked as I pulled a shirt off a rack. Rose murmured that's cute.

"What do you think of my outfit?" I asked Alice.

"It rocks." Alice said.

"I got the jeans from Goodwill last month and the shirt from here." I said putting the shirt back. Alice's mouth hung open. Rose giggled. "Not all great clothes have to come from Express."

"What did you do to Alice?" Edward asked joining us.

"Pointed out that you don't have to shop at the best stores for great clothes." Rose said with a shrug.

"Come on Alice." Edward said leading her away. Brat.

"Someone's upset." I muttered looking at a dress.

"He's worried we will corrupt her or something." Rose said. I rolled my eyes as Jasper joined us.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I said. Jasper looked between us.

"Really Jasper, it's nothing." Rose said as I continued looking at clothes. Jasper put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I sighed.

"I'm fine Jasper." I said turning to face him. He buried his face into my neck. Rose smiled at me. My phone ringing broke us out of the moment. I answered it.

"We're ready." Esme said.

"Ok, we'll be right up." I said. We paid for Jasper's clothes and shoes and left.

Jasper's bed became the temporary hang out for Rose and I. Emmett and Edward went running. Alice was in her room trying to make it perfect. Rose and I had our laptops opened to iTunes. Emmett and Edward had their iTunes cards on their desks. Alice and Jasper had theirs.


End file.
